Just the Way You Are
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Kind of a composition of drabbles into a story. Furt goodness. Just brotherly stuff and a tinge of slash.


Just the Way You Are

Author Note: Popped into my head

How had he gotten on a bus with his stepbrother's head on his shoulder snoozing? Okay so it could have been worse. Finn couldn't help watching Kurt sleep, his lips slightly parted, his facial expression perfect peace. Here's how it happened. Kurt had come back to Lima on vacation from his job in New York. He'd planted the suggestion into Finn's brain that taking a vacation together might be nice. Now here they were on a bus of people, Kurt's head nestled into Finn's shoulder. Finn smiled in spite of himself and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder gently. He didn't need to analyze it too much. They were more than that. They were brothers...

ooooOOOoooo

The bus had laid over in Denver for about seven hours so they'd decided to walk to a nearby diner for some grub.

"This food is so bad for you," Kurt complained, sniffing and opening his menu with disdain.

"You could get the tuna special," Finn suggested.

Kurt made a face and hacked, making him explode with laughter. Kurt stuck his tongue out playfully and flipped through the menu non-chalantly.

"Eggs Benedict," he told the waitress. "Do you have wheat muffins?"

"Yes sir," she said, scribbling that down. "You?"

"Oh uh," Finn snapped out of his thoughts. "Big breakfast special. Scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast please."

"Alrighty," she said, turning away from them.

"Geez Finn," Kurt snorted. "You can pack it away. Where do you put it?"

"I'm a growing boy," Finn said smirking.

Kurt rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"You do not need to grow anymore buddy," Kurt remarked.

"You know you like this," Finn teased.

Kurt ignored that comment. Part of Finn wished he hadn't. He knew that Kurt liked him, found him attractive. Truth was he had come to like the attention somewhat.

ooooOOOoooo

"Thank you," Kurt said, accepting the room key from the hotel clerk.

They'd decided to take a break from the bus ride and check out a hotel room. Kurt pocketed the card keys and grabbed his suitcase giving it a tug and growling with frustration. It was heavy...

"Here," Finn said gently, picking it up with his other hand.

"Oh Finn you don't have to," Kurt protested.

"I know," he smiled. "I want to."

Kurt felt his chest fill with warmth at his brother's words. This trip was reminding him of his feelings for the other boy, feelings he'd tried to bury. Yet he was lonely and couldn't help the feelings from coming...

ooooOOOoooo

Finn sipped his second cocktail and smiled across the table at Kurt. He raised his glass. He wanted to just let go for once, regardless of whatever his body might lead him to do. He knew what this bar reminded him of- that church hall where their parents had hosted their reception. He'd sang that song to Kurt. One of the hotel employees announced annual karaoke night. Kurt looked at Finn expectingly.

"I'll go get our slips," Finn volunteered.

He picked up the little papers, submitting his request immediately. He carried the other one back to Kurt. Kurt twiddled the pencil between his fingers, trying to decide what to sing when the announcer spoke.

"First up with have the Hudson-Hummel brothers..."

Kurt shot Finn a nervous glance, his eyes widening. Finn smiled at him and extended a hand, which his brother took. The crowd applauded as they made their way to the stage.

"This is for my stepbrother Kurt, on our anniversary," Finn announced.

Kurt looked at him confusedly. Finn went on.

"It was three years ago today that our parents married, giving birth to Furt forever," he said, looking into Kurt's eyes. "That's us dude."

He took Kurt's hand and raised the microphone to his mouth. The music began to play. Kurt recognized the soft tune and his eyes watered. He looked at Finn and smiled, a tear streaking down his cheek. Finn smiled back and began to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining..._

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying..._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day..._

Finn squeezed Kurt's hand gently as his brother's eyes continued to leak with emotion.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me..._

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see..._

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say..._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change..._

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are..._

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while..._

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are..._

Kurt smiled and kissed Finn's hand tenderly. Finn smiled and eyed his brother's soft, delicate lips, licking his own as he continued.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me..._

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy..._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day..._

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change..._

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same..._

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok..._

_You know I'll say..._

Finn placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. His stepbrother exhaled and placed his hands on Finn's hips gently. Finn let his head rest on Kurt's shoulder, singing into the microphone and his brother's ear.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change..._

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are..._

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while..._

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are..._

_yeah!_

Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt in a hug as the crowd applauded. Kurt looked up at him and suddenly he didn't care. These people didn't know them from Adam anyways...

He pressed his lips to Kurt's. His brother exhaled and kissed back. They pulled apart. The announcer laughed.

"That's Hummel and Hudson, uh...stepbrothers!"

The crowd cheered them as they left hand in hand.

Fin


End file.
